<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zutara Drabble December 2020, or: glimpses of what could have been by pearl_scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822730">Zutara Drabble December 2020, or: glimpses of what could have been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles'>pearl_scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ZK Drabble December 2020, ZKDrabbleDecember2020, zkdd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles focused on Zutara, spanning different periods of time, and possibly even different AUs and timelines. Who really knows! We'll have to see where this event takes me. I can't promise I'll write for every single prompt, but I'll do my darnedest to fill as many of them as possible!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Nightfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A filling moon keeps Katara awake, much to the whiny displeasure of the Fire Lord.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful night in Ba Sing Se. The moon was almost full, and the earth kingdom capital looked like it was glittering under the cool, silvery light. Maybe the moon was why Katara was awake now. Maybe that was why she felt a combination of energy and anxiety crawling under her skin, making her feel like she was buzzing. Whatever it was, gazing at the city from the balcony above the Jasmine Dragon and feeling the night breeze against her skin seemed to help quiet everything down. </p><p>Behind her, the sound of soft rustling gently broke the quiet of the night. She didn’t need to look over her shoulder to know Zuko had stepped out of bed, and he didn’t bother announcing that he was awake, letting his quiet steps do that for him, until he could wrap his arms around her waist. “Hi,” Katara greeted him with a soft laugh. </p><p>His reply was muffled in the curve of her neck, but she could just make out his words. “Why are you up?” </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep. The moon’s almost full, and its energy is spreading to me.” </p><p>“And now <em>my</em> moon is keeping <em>me</em> awake,” Zuko grumbled. Katara could feel his lips curving into a smile against her skin, and she jostled him with a teasing shrug. “I’m <em>so</em> sorry, Your Majesty, but I don’t recall asking you to join me.” </p><p>“Well, Madam Ambassador, the funniest thing happens when you marry someone.” </p><p>“Really? Do tell.”</p><p>“Your bed feels a lot emptier when you’re by yourself...a lot colder.”</p><p>“Colder, hm?” She turned in his arms until she could look into his eyes, the gold turned almost silver in the moonlight. “Sounds like an easy fix for a firebender.” </p><p>“And an even easier fix for a certain waterbender.” </p><p>“How so?” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes rolled a moment before his lips were on hers, gentle but insistent as his tongue stroked into her mouth. Warmth crept through Katara with every kiss, and seemed to follow the path of Zuko’s hands on her body, until her robes felt stifling against her skin. When they parted to rest their foreheads against each other, she could see a flush coloring pale skin, and could feel a matching flush heat her own cheeks. When Zuko spoke, his voice was gravely with want, sending another pulse of heat through Katara. “Does that answer your question?” </p><p>“Mm...you raise a compelling point.” </p><p>“Compelling enough for you to come back to bed?” </p><p>Katara smiled at that, and took her husband’s hand to lead him back under the covers. Only then did a small, worried frown curve his lips, his eyes flickering over her face. “Katara...are you sure you’re ok? It’s been a while since you were up this late…” </p><p>“I’m ok. I’m more than ok.” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah...I was just...thinking about how lucky I am, to be able to take a break and visit Iroh and just...be here with you.”</p><p>The concern in those golden eyes melted away into fondness and love, a sight that still made Katara’s breath catch. “I’m the lucky one, Katara.” </p><p>“We’re both lucky.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>blegh, this one is almost nauseatingly sweet, but I truly love attempting to capture what their banter and flirting would have been like if they'd been canon. </p><p>Here we are, at the start of yet another Zutara event! I swear this ship and its fandom and fan-events are singlehandedly keeping me writing in the midst of work and school and the holiday season busy-ness and the general chaos of the world rn. I owe my creative life to Zutara and the Old Guard at this point lmfao</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Please Don't Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara is torn between pride and bemusement when her daughter shows a keen interest in the Fire Lord's broadswords.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiyoko?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mama?” </p><p>“Why do you have your father’s swords?” </p><p>The Crown Princess winced - she’d clearly hoped her mother wouldn’t notice the ornate, definitely-sharp broadswords behind her back. “Um...he let me borrow them.” </p><p>“Really? Should we go ask him? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind being pulled out of his meeting to check.” </p><p>That made the 8-year-old’s light brown eyes widen in horror - it would be bad enough to be caught with her father’s swords, but even worse for the man himself to have to find out during a meeting. Katara could see the thought process flash through her daughter’s eyes, and it took everything in her to bite back a smile. “U-uh…”</p><p>“Please don’t lie to me, Hiyoko.” </p><p>“Sorry…” The look on her face looked so much like Sokka, Katara was momentarily lost in a memory of her brother getting caught trying on their father’s battle armor. “I...I just wanted to try them out!”</p><p>Spirits, she even spoke like Sokka. “Hyo, you have your own swords.” </p><p>“Yeah, but they’re wood! I wanted to see what real metal swords felt like.” </p><p>Katara knelt in front of Hiyoko and held out a silent hand for the swords, carefully setting them aside when the little princess reluctantly handed them over. “If you want to try your father’s things, you need to ask him first. You don’t like Kya digging through your stuff, right?” The indignant look on Hiyoko’s face was all the answer she needed. The 6-year-old firebender was a nosy little thing, and the princesses had gotten into many arguments over missing dolls or training scrolls. “Then you shouldn’t do that to Daddy, ok?” </p><p>“Ok...I’m sorry, Mama.” </p><p>“It’s alright, just don’t do it again. Now, since you’re so eager to do some sword-work, why don’t you go get your own swords and do your drills?” </p><p>She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek before the little girl ran off, leaving her alone in the palace garden. But she wasn’t alone for long - Hiyoko’s steps had just finished echoing down the hall when someone else suddenly appeared in the entrance to the garden. “Zuko!” </p><p>“You handled that well,” the Fire Lord laughed. He was still in what Sokka had dubbed his “business robes,” the more formal clothing looking ever-so-slightly out of place in the private gardens. </p><p>“You saw all that?!”</p><p>“Heard it more than saw, but...yeah.” </p><p>“And you left me to deal with it by myself?” </p><p>“I would’ve gone too easy on her!” </p><p>Katara’s scowl lasted the length of Zuko’s stroll to her side, and not a moment longer. She could hold onto a grudge for as long as she needed to when it really mattered. But for these smaller arguments, her husband simply had to wrap her in his arms before her grumpiness melted away. “Can you at least make it harder for her to get her hands on those things?” </p><p>“I thought I did...I didn’t expect her to be able to reach that high to grab them.” </p><p>“I’m afraid she’s inherited Sokka’s non-bender ingenuity,” Katara giggled. “You might need to lock them behind a firebending mechanism or something.” </p><p>“And make it easier for Kya to get to them? What could go wrong?” </p><p>“You’ll have to figure out something, O Fire Lord. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting with some of the healers.” </p><p>She didn’t make it more than three steps away before she was suddenly tugged back into Zuko’s arms. “You forgot something.” </p><p>Her protests were swallowed up by his lips on hers, and soon, they were gone from her mind as well. Maybe she would be a bit late to her meeting, and maybe she was one of the few people who could deny the Fire Lord,  but why would she when she wanted the same thing?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought about doing a more angsty fill for this prompt, but fuck it...Steam kiddos. I am so utterly weak for the headcanon of the eldest SteamBaby and heir to the Fire Nation throne being a non-bender, mostly thanks to audrey_fic's amazing work in Harmony. I've been fiddling with some headcanons for what Katara and Zuko's kids would be like, but this is my first time publishing anything featuring them, so I'm a little nervous lol hope you enjoy! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Heavy Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hardest conversations are often the most necessary ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had happened in a blur: Zuko leaping in front of lightning aimed at her, Azula blasting blue fire as she dodged around the pavilion, finally chaining the princess to the grates, pulling Zuko back from unconsciousness with tears in her eyes, watching those gold eyes dim in sorrow at the sight of his baby sister in the grips of hysteria. </p><p>Maybe it had been the shock of her adrenaline finally leaving, but when they were finally left alone by the Fire Sages, Katara found herself pressing her lips to Zuko. The moment it happened, she was ready to pull back and apologize...only she couldn’t. Because those pale fingers had tangled themselves in her hair and were holding her to him. They only pulled apart when a healer rushed in, and they hadn’t been able to quite meet each other’s eyes for the rest of the day. </p><p>And now it was his coronation day. Katara probably shouldn’t have snuck into his chambers, but it was impossible to feel guilty when his eyes lit up at the sight of her. “Hey! How did you get in here?” </p><p>“I have my ways...should I leave?” </p><p>“No.” His answer was immediate and breathless, and made a warmth spread through Katara that she didn’t want to examine. “No, stay. I, um...I kind of need help getting dressed anyway.” </p><p>The blush that rose to Katara’s cheeks didn’t stop her from stepping forward. The next few minutes passed in hushed conversation and laughter and the rustle of red silks settling into place. But then Zuko stepped away to the mirror to tie his hair back into a top knot, the very top knot that would be adorned with the fiery headpiece of the Fire Lord. With his hair pulled up, he looked every inch the young ruler that had become a symbol of hope in the aftermath of the war, and Katara was suddenly reminded of what she had come to discuss. </p><p>“Zuko, I...we haven’t talked yet. About...about the…”</p><p>“About the kiss?”</p><p>“...Yeah.” She stood in front of him again, hands resting on his shoulders. “What...what does that mean? For us?” </p><p>“It means I like you, a lot...as more than a friend.”</p><p>“Me too, Zuko...but you’re going to be the Fire Lord, and I’m just...a Water Tribe peasant.” </p><p>“Don’t say that.” His eyes flashed furious on her behalf. “You’re the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. You’re as much royalty as I am.”</p><p>“The Fire Nation won’t think so.” </p><p>“Katara...what are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m...I’m saying that...that no matter how much we like you, Zuko...no matter how much I’ve been thinking about the kiss and the Agni Kai and how much you mean to me...it can’t go anywhere. At least...not romantically.” </p><p>“Katara-”</p><p>“Please just listen to me, Zuko.” Her words were hardened, but they were belied by the way she gently rested her forehead against his. That soft touch was what made him quiet down. “The Hundred Year War is over. We’ve ended it. But all the damage the Fire Nation has done won’t just go away that easily, and you’re going to have to answer for it. There’s going to be loyalists to your father who will still believe in his propaganda, and seeing the Fire Lord with who they think is a Water Tribe peasant will look like a weakness to them. You have to represent everything to everyone, and it’s unfair, but that’s just how it’s going to have to be.” She pulled away just enough to flash him a sad smile, and he seemed to melt at the sight, eyes drooping in sorrow. “I will always work with you. And you will always be one of the most important people in the world to me. I’ll always love you, but right now...that can’t be romantic. We can’t love each other the way I want us to be able to.” </p><p>Zuko’s eyes still burned with anger at the unfairness of it all, but behind the golden flames, Katara knew he understood. He knew she was right, and she could tell he was close to accepting, but first: “You...you love me?” </p><p>A huff of laughter left Katara despite herself. “I do. I shouldn’t, but I do.” </p><p>Zuko fell quiet for another moment, his face tilting forward to rest against her forehead again with his eyes closed. When he spoke, his voice was all gravel, all rough uncertainty and grief. “I love you, too. But I know you’re right. Katara, just...please don’t leave my life.” </p><p>“I won’t. I couldn’t.” She couldn’t resist brushing his cheek just beneath his scar, one last time, before she stepped out of his arms. “Good luck out there, Zuko. You’ve earned every bit of success and happiness.” </p><p><em>Except for this.</em> Neither of them needed to say it. It was felt in their heavy hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>blegh it's been a while since I've written angst, hope it doesn't feel as weird to read as it felt to write. </p><p>Like every other Zutarian in the world, I desperately wish Katara could have been the one helping Zuko dress before his coronation. Not even just for shipping purposes - it felt weird that they went through this life-threatening fight together, and then just...didn't discuss it (on-screen) afterwards? Zuko sacrificed himself for Katara, Katara finished the fight and saved his life, and neither of them say anything after that? Huh??</p><p>Admittedly, this drabble doesn't really address that, but I couldn't resist another chance to write about them kissing. Will I find a way to fit a kiss into every drabble this month? Maybe!! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Blame it on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A non-bending Crown Princess is unheard of in the Fire Nation, but Zuko will be damned if he lets anyone doubt how capable his daughter is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A non-bender child. A non-bender Crown Princess. </p><p>It had never been heard of in the Fire Nation. Certainly not since the 100 Year War had commenced and ended. How would the Fire Nation prove their superiority when their own leader couldn’t wield the element of power? </p><p>The Fire Sages were at a loss, but were careful not to express their disappointment. The councilmen were less polite. When Kya had come along and been proven to be a firebender, they began trying to gently convince Fire Lord Zuko to name her the Crown Princess. After all, his father had done the same, and his grandfather before him. </p><p>That made Zuko’s eyes flash in fury. “It’s because of my grandfather’s decision that the war continued. It’s because of my father’s decision that I bear these scars and my sister’s mind is broken. Do not try to preach their wisdom to me.” </p><p>Outside of meetings, there were murmurings that the non-bender Crown Princess was because of the Fire Lord’s waterbender wife. Surely it was because of her powers and heritage that the power of fire hadn’t been given to the firstborn princess? Surely it was proof of the power of fire that the second princess could bend the element? Why shouldn’t she ascend to the throne, as a testament to the glory of fire? </p><p>No one dared share these sentiments to the Fire Lord - the only thing he tolerated less than disrespect to his children was disrespect to his wife and her element. But word has a funny way of traveling amongst the nobility, and the murmuring reached the Fire Lord and Southern Water Tribe Ambassador’s ears. When Zuko held back his advisors and councilmen back at the end of their next meeting, no one was at a loss as to what the reason would be.</p><p>“I’ve heard rumors that some of you think Hiyoko’s lack of bending is because of her mother. I will not deign such preposterous conspiracies with a response. But know this: Lady Katara is the woman I chose to marry. She is the woman I gave my heart to. Any...problems you may try to trace back to her can and should be traced back to me. I am the reason she is here. Blame me, and allow me to remind you of all the good she has done.</p><p>“My wife is the most powerful waterbender in the world. My firebending is only powerful because of what I learned after choosing to stand by her and the Avatar. The amount she has taught me about power and fighting and the world is second only to my Uncle Iroh. Her intelligence, compassion, and determination are what made me fall in love with her, and are what make her the Fire Lady the Fire Nation needs and the Ambassador the Southern Water Tribe deserves. She has passed those qualities down to Hiyoko, and those qualities will be what make her one of the greatest Fire Lords this nation will have the luck of being led by.” </p><p>Word has a funny way of traveling amongst the nobility. Zuko has known this his whole life. But that didn’t keep him from being surprised when he’s welcomed into the royal bedchambers with slender arms around his neck and lips pressed against his. Muffled words reached his ears, broken up by kisses. “I’m so- proud to- call you- the father- of my- children.” </p><p>“You heard?” </p><p>“How could I not?” Katara finally pulled away, revealing her flushed cheeks and bright eyes to her husband. “It’s all anyone can talk about. Men and women everywhere are swooning over your speech.” </p><p>“What about <em>this</em> woman?”</p><p>“Was I not clear enough?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t say no to some extra clarification.” </p><p>Later, as they lay in bed, sweat drying from their skin, Katara woke Zuko up from his dozing sleep with a soft murmur. “Will you talk to her? Tomorrow?” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Hiyoko...she’s probably heard by now, but...she should hear it directly from you.” </p><p>Zuko shifted until he could blearily blink at his wife with a smile. “I’ve told her before, how proud we are of her.” </p><p>“I know, but...maybe it will finally sink in for her this time, now that she knows what you said to the councilmen. You stood up for her, in front of all those crotchety old people. It will mean a lot.” </p><p>Her fingers traced along his features, and when they reached his lips, his fingers wrapped around hers, letting his breath brush over them as he spoke. “Then I’ll talk with her. Of course I will.” </p><p>"Thank you, love." </p><p>"Of course, my heart."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhhhhh yeah, prepare to see a lot more of my head-canon Steambabies, I love writing about those lil tykes, and Zuko and Katara as parents. Also, am I lifting pet names from The Old Guard? Absolutely! I haven't been the same since I read "my heart" uttered by Joe and Nicky!!</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Little Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fighting at the White Lotus's side is surprisingly much easier than learning the game that inspired the secret society's name.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever either of them had to travel without the other, they always most looked forward to their first night together again. So anticipation was buzzing in Zuko’s veins as he finally, finally finished his work and was able to disappear into the private family wing of the palace. He could somehow sense that Katara was waiting for him in the royal bedchambers, with a small gift for him from the Southern Water Tribe and a tea set laid out on the table, ready to spend the next hours talking and laughing and...other things. </p><p>Of course, after years of marriage, Katara still found ways to surprise him, and he was certainly surprised when he found her sitting at the table with a Pai Sho board set up. Zuko recognized the set, the smooth wooden pieces and faded paint bringing memories of endless weeks exiled aboard a ship. “Um...did my uncle pay a visit without telling me?” </p><p>A smile curved Katara’s lips for a moment before her features settled back into an exaggerated frown. “Teach me how to play Pai Sho.” </p><p>“Ok...why?”</p><p>“Grandpa Pakku is a <em>terrible</em> teacher.” </p><p>“...You lost every game, didn’t you?” </p><p>“Only because he didn’t know how to teach it!” </p><p>“And you think I do?” Agni, he fell more in love with her every time she flashed him that exasperated look, eyebrows low over her blue eyes and lips quivering with the effort to hold back a smile. “Alright, fine, but only if you ask nicely.” </p><p>That made another smile escape her. “Many apologies, Your Majesty, would you please do me the honor of teaching me Pai Sho?” </p><p>“And what would I get from this?” </p><p>“Someone else for your uncle to bother into games.” Katara’s smile turned sly, and her eyes glanced over to the bed. “I’m sure I could find other ways to make it worth your while.” </p><p>She certainly did later that night, though she nearly took back her word when Zuko opened with, “This here is the White Lotus, you may not have heard of it-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is somewhat inspired by the chess lessons my grandfather tried to give me when I was little, except I was too stupid and impatient to really take to it lmfao (still am tbf)</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Are You Lonely?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They always did have their best conversations at sunrise and sunset.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A perk of visiting the Southern Water Tribe with Zuko, besides the obvious fact that she could spend time with both her family <em>and</em> her fiance, was the extra warmth available to her. At night, when the warm sun ducked beneath the horizon, Katara didn’t shiver as much as she tried to fall asleep, because Zuko’s hands would warm her down to her bones and help her sink into a blissful slumber. </p><p>One night, she shivered awake, and realized she was alone beneath the blankets. The temptation to burrow deeper under the warm covers and go back to sleep was strong, but not as strong as her worry about what would draw Zuko out at such a late hour. His steps had left faint outlines in the hard-packed snow, and she soon found him seated at the new gates to the Tribe, facing the east. At the very edges of the ocean, there was a light tinge of pink, signaling the approaching sunrise. </p><p>Katara wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to seeing Zuko in the scenery of her childhood. He was dressed in the blue parkas of the Southern Water Tribe, his topknot was missing his Fire Lord crown, and when Katara sat next to him, she could see an expression of absolute peace on his face. Not wanting to interrupt his meditation, she didn’t speak or touch him, just...sat with him in a peaceful quiet, trusting he would know it was her. </p><p>He did, his eyes staying closed as he reached out and took her hand, letting their fingers tangle together in her lap. Only then did Katara whisper, “Is everything ok?” </p><p>“Yeah, I just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. Figured I might as well get some meditating and thinking done.” </p><p>“Any grand enlightenments I should know about?”</p><p>He glanced at her from the side of his unscarred eye with a grin. “Nothing like that, just…” Solemnity crept back onto his face, and Katara was reminded of a boy gazing at the sunset before the day that would change history. “Just thinking about how...welcome I am here. The first time this tribe saw me, I threatened your elders and kidnapped the hope for humanity. If the Southern Water Tribe wanted nothing to do with the Fire Nation to this day, I wouldn’t really blame you.” </p><p>“Except you went on to rescue the Chief from prison with his heir, and the last waterbender in the hemisphere fell in love with you.” Katara reached out and gently made him face her. “You changed so much in that time, Zuko, and it showed in your actions. Even now, you’re working so hard to make sure we’re done right by the Fire Nation, that we have what we need to rebuild.” </p><p>“And you helped save the Fire Nation from a Fire Lord with a broken mind. You’re the reason I sit on the throne, and you’re the reason relations between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes have never been better. But it took years for the Fire Nation nobility to see you as more than a Water Tribe peasant...and you still stayed. You stayed with me, even when there was opposition on all sides to you. You...you must’ve been so lonely, but you stayed.” </p><p>“I stayed for you. It was always you, Zuko. Seeing you stand up for me and make sure I got the respect I deserve made it easier. And I didn’t always stay, I did come back home.” </p><p>“But you came back to my side.” </p><p>“And you came back to mine.” The polar winds tugged some strands of raven hair from Zuko’s messy knot, and Katara was more than happy to take the excuse to brush them behind his ear. “Don’t doubt the happiness we have together, Zuko. We’ve worked so hard for so long...let us have this.” </p><p>“I could never doubt you, Katara...never you. I guess I just...still can’t believe you chose me.” </p><p>“You’d better start believing it, mister, our wedding is just around the corner.” </p><p>Zuko could only laugh at that, and press his lips to Katara’s. For all his doubts, for all his disbelief at his own happiness, Katara could always count on the certainty in his kisses, in the way his fingers traced her jaw, in his hand tightening around hers. As the rising sun bathed the icy landscape in a gold rivaled only by those eyes, Katara knew she would always feel certain in this man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had all these ideas for AUs to explore this month, but instead it looks like I'll just be using these prompts and drabbles as an excuse to write all the lovely little mundanities and conversations of these two that wouldn't fit as well into a larger story. Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am, because I don't foresee anything changing lmfao oops</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Caught in the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara turns a little rain during their honeymoon into something of beauty, while Zuko reflects on far they've come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It rains during their honeymoon. The streets of Ba Sing Se empty as the drops fall faster, until the only person left is a figure in blue, letting the rain rest like crystals in her hair as she creates patterns in the air. </p><p>Zuko watches from the doorway to the Jasmine Dragon, his tea growing cold and forgotten in his hand. With every raindrop that gets bent into the koi fish floating in the air, it feels like his heart grows bigger with his love, until it feels like it might burst out of his chest. </p><p>He remembers the first time he watched her bend the rain. It couldn’t have been more different than this moment: her, shivering with the cold and her own rage, bending a fearsome dome over their heads, using that same shelter to create daggers of ice and hate and grief that almost rained into the pathetic shell of a man that cowered before her. Her face, wet with cold rain and hot tears. Her eyes, heavy with dark bags of sleeplessness. </p><p>And here she is now, shivering with the cold and her own laughter, bending beautiful patterns into the air. When she looks at him, her cheeks are flushed, and her eyes are bright, almost as bright as her smile. “Scared of a little rain, Your Majesty?” </p><p>“Just enjoying the view!” That really makes her flush, her smile turning shy before she turns back to her twirling koi and flying bison. Then she does something strange: the koi twist into each other, and then into the bison, creating a large, floating orb of water. Katara considers the orb for a moment before her hands dance again, stretching the orb into a stream, then making it form a snout, wings, a long tail...a dragon. A crystalline dragon, flying through the air, before curling around Katara’s damp shoulders. </p><p>Only then does she come back to Zuko, cradling the water dragon’s head in her hand. “Brought you a friend.” </p><p>He can’t help it. He pets the dragon, despite knowing it’ll get his hand wet. It’s worth it for her smile, and she’s kind enough to bend the water out of his sleeve when she dries herself off before stepping into the tea shop. “Yuan for your thoughts?” she asks, breathless from the cold and her bending. </p><p>“Can’t a man admire the most beautiful woman in the world on his honeymoon?” That earns him an eye-roll, but it’s quickly followed by a quick kiss and the sight of rosy brown cheeks. “Flatterer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bleghhhh this is so sappy! anyway, I always liked the idea of these two having their honeymoon in Ba Sing Se, visiting Uncle Iroh and seeing the city back in its unoccupied state. it's a nice, neutral location that means a lot to both of them! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Tiny Shivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where most members of the Southern Water Tribe would despair at the sight of their nieces and nephew shivering in the Antarctic weather, Chief Sokka sees a chance to have some fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s so...c-cold,” Hiyoko stammered, teeth chattering from her shivers. “How is it even colder than last time?” </p><p>“Oh, silly me!” Sokka dramatically bopped himself on the forehead. “How could I forget our family trade secret to keeping warm in the South Pole?” </p><p>“What’s the family secret?” </p><p>Sokka grinned at the curiosity on his nieces and nephew’s faces, relishing the feeling of their wide eyes on him for an extra moment before he finally answered. “It’s...HUGS!” </p><p>And with that, he wrapped the open panels of his cloak around Hiyoko and bundled her in, his arms squeezing snug around her as she screamed with surprised laughter. “Uncle Sokka, I can’t breathe!!”</p><p>“Good, that’s how you know it’s working!” </p><p>“I’ll save you, Hyo!” Kya declared, before flinging herself over Sokka’s back, her hands halfheartedly pummeling at her uncle. </p><p>“That’s right, little lady, your firebending can help us stay even warmer!” </p><p>“Nooooo, let go of her!!! Iroh, help!!”</p><p>The 7-year-old waterbender was already in action. He was coating his hands in snow, using his bending to keep it from melting against his skin, before he ran up to his uncle and pressed his hands against his face. Sokka was already bent over to hold onto Hiyoko and support Kya’s weight on his back, so his cheeks were easy for Iroh to reach. </p><p>“Spirits!!” Sokka cried out, finally letting go of Hiyoko to wipe at his cheeks. “What’re you trying to do, freeze my cheeks off?” </p><p>“That’s what you get for fighting against the Steam Kids!!!” Kya bellowed, sliding off his back to shove her fists into the air. </p><p>“‘Steam Kids’?” Sokka repeated with a bemused grin. </p><p>“Aunt Toph calls us that,” Hiyoko explained, “since Dad’s Fire Nation and Mom’s Water Tribe. Fire and water make steam!”</p><p>“Yeah, but she calls us the Steam Babies.” Iroh’s face was wrinkled up in exaggerated disgust. “And we’re not babies anymore!” </p><p>“Definitely not,” Sokka agreed with a deep solemnity that made Iroh and Kya grin in satisfaction. “A couple of babies couldn’t defeat the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe like that!”</p><p>“What was that?” Sokka’s grandeur vanished with a groan as he turned to face the open flap to the room, where Katara stood with a smile. “Did I hear that right? The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was defeated by some kids?” </p><p>“Not just any kids!” Iroh declared. “The Steam Kids!! We rescued the future Fire Lord from the clutches of the Chief!” </p><p>“Sokka, are you terrorizing my children?” </p><p>“Oh please,” he scoffed, “Hiyoko said she was cold, so I shared the family secret hugging technique with her.”</p><p>“So...yes, you <em>were</em> terrorizing Hiyoko?” </p><p>“It’s ok, Mom! It worked! I’m all warm now!” </p><p>“See? She gets it!” Sokka bent in a showy bow to Hiyoko, who giggled as she returned the gesture. “I can already tell it will be a pleasure to work with you one day, kid.” </p><p>“Spirits help us when that day comes,” Katara sighed, a smile still curving her lips. “Your dad and I have been looking for you mighty warriors, it’s time for family meditation.” </p><p>A groan echoed through the three children. “Mom, it’s too <em>cold</em> for meditation,” Kya whined. </p><p>“You, little spark, are the last person who should be complaining about the cold. You’re lucky Iroh doesn’t get to dump water on you in this weather.” </p><p>“Ohhh, can I, Mama? Can we spar?” </p><p>“Mooooom, Iroh’s trying to use waterbending for evil!”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are too!” </p><p>“If you two don’t shut up,” Hiyoko suddenly piped up, “I’m gonna stick you on my swords and drag you to meditation myself. Let’s just get it over with.” </p><p>Something about threats coming from the normally-calm 11-year-old always made Iroh and Kya bend to her will, even though she never acted on her threats. Soon the trio were hurrying over to the shrine room. Katara waited until they were gone to let loose the laughter she’d been holding back. “I swear Hyo knows how to get those two under control better than I ever could.” </p><p>“It’s the non-bender spirit in her,” Sokka said with a sage nod, his wise visage immediately broken by a punch on the arm. “<em>Ow,</em> I’m gonna tell your kids you bully your brother! See how easy it is to control them then!” </p><p>“Do that, and I’ll freeze you to the tallest snow dune.” </p><p>“Zuko can help me escape.” </p><p>“Not if he agrees you deserve it.” </p><p>“Can’t believe someone as mean as you could raise such great kids.” </p><p>That made Katara’s smile melt into solemnity. “...You really think so?”</p><p>“Think you’re mean?” </p><p>“No, Seaweed Brain, you really think I’m doing an alright job raising them?” </p><p>It was Sokka’s turn to let his smile fall away. “Katara...of course I do. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you. <em>I’m</em> so proud of you.” </p><p>Gratitude and relief shone from Katara’s face, even as tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks. “They’d be proud of you too, Sokka. And so am I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tiny Shivers? You mean shivers from tiny humans? You mean shivers from kids? Say no more!</p><p>But honestly, I've been nannying while taking classes in the midst of the...everything going on, so my entries featuring the Steambabies is mostly me dumping my experiences into fics hehe 💖 If I can get even one of you to love my headcanon Steambabies as much as I do, my life will be complete. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Lock and Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Fire Lord's proposal is a quiet, intimate affair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marry me.” </p><p>The words were hushed, so quiet that Katara almost thought they were part of the antarctic wind. “...What?”</p><p>“I want to marry you, Katara.” </p><p>Katara had imagined many ways of being proposed to as a little girl, but somehow she’d never imagined it this quiet, this intimate, with no other company besides the wind outside the leathery walls. She never imagined being in her nightclothes, getting ready to blow out the candle for the night, her lover already tucked under their many blankets. “Zuko…” </p><p>“When I picture the future I want, you’re always there. I want to share my life with you. I want to raise our children with you, bring the world back together with you, learn more about the Water Tribe from you, grow old with you. You’re...you’re my person, Katara. From the day you forgave me, it’s like you unlocked a whole side of me that I never knew was there. You’ve helped me grow in ways I never could’ve imagined, and now...now I can only hope that I’ve grown into a man that deserves you.” </p><p>As he spoke, Katara made her way to lie down next to him, her eyes never leaving his. By the time he finished speaking, she was under the blankets with him, a small smile curving her lips. “Can I talk now?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, sorry, I just...had that all planned out.” </p><p>“Of course you did,” Katara laughed, fondness lining her face. “And of course my answer’s yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe I'll be able to write a drabble that's actually 100 words long. This is the closest I've gotten so far lmfao</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Featherlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A surprise attack serves as a gruesome reminder of how easily Team Avatar can lose everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: Blood, near-death via bleeding out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blade came out of nowhere. </p><p>One minute, the group was having tea, and the next, Toph was shouting out a warning. In the split second between Katara shoving Aang aside and Sokka throwing his boomerang at the assailant, a knife had been launched towards them. Suddenly Katara was on the ground, clutching at her neck, red seeping out between her fingers. </p><p>Zuko heard a scream of her name coming from somewhere, and only distantly recognized it as his own. He was too busy scrambling to her side, his hands covering her bloody fingers. Over the rushing in his ears, he barely heard himself shouting, “I’ve got her, someone get the attacker!”, and barely heard Suki and Toph taking that responsibility. “Katara? Katara, shit, it’s flowing too fast, I have to cauterize it, I’m so sorry.” But her eyes were already glassy, gazing into nothing while her blood kept flowing out of her.</p><p>Zuko gently moved her fingers away and kept pressing on the wound with one hand, while the other heated up. The first press of the heat to her wound had her instinctively jerking away, forcing Zuko to hold her to the heat. Each press of his hand lasted only a second or two, just long enough to sear the flesh together without killing too many healthy cells, but he still choked out “I’m sorry” with each press. </p><p>This felt so wrong, this vicious, desperate burning to save her. Their interactions were meant to be quiet voices, secret conversations, gentle touches and hesitant kisses. Instead, the sight of his hand, orange with fire and heat, pressed against her skin conjured up memories of a hand burning his face. But he wouldn’t let this be the same. Despite the panic pumping through him, he was meticulous in his work, his years on a warship finally doing him <em>some</em> good. </p><p>He didn’t know how much time passed. All he knew was that eventually the blood flow slowed, then stopped, and that Katara’s gaze gradually became less glassy. “Get her some water.” Aang didn’t leave her side, simply bent some water to her lips and gently fed it to her as Zuko checked her wound. It was ugly, an angry red, all irritation and scabbing, but it was closed, and the blood was already darkening as it dried. </p><p>Suddenly Katara was coughing, gently nudging Aang’s hands away as she struggled to sit up. “Hey, hey, easy,” Zuko murmured, hands automatically supporting her back and accidentally staining her blue dress with blood. “You shouldn’t sit up so soon.” </p><p>Katara ignored his words, but she let herself lean on him as her fingers sought out the source of her pain. “What...how…?”</p><p>“I cauterized the wound. The blood was flowing too fast for us to do anything else, and you weren’t in any state to heal yourself.” </p><p>“You did this?”</p><p>“Y-yeah…? I’m really sorry, it must’ve hurt-” His next words died on his lips when Katara let her head fall to his shoulder. Weariness seemed to weigh on her. “Thank you, Zuko. Seriously. I...I think you just saved my life.” </p><p>“Yeah, well...guess that makes us even, huh?” </p><p>That made a weak laugh escape her. “Guess so. It’s a good thing we have each other.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the sudden violence in this. I haven't really written? violence like this before?? So if it reads kinda clunkily, that's why. </p><p>I'm imagining this happening a year or maybe a few years after the end of the war. There's still some Ozai loyalists running around, planning revenge on the Avatar and his allies, hence the sudden attack. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Falling with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite everything, Katara can’t let Zuko fall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was angry. She was <em>angry.</em> She was so inconsolably furious with the Fire Nation, with Azula, with Zuko, especially Zuko. If he weren’t there with them, Azula never would’ve found her way to the Avatar. (Of course she would’ve, she’d done it long before Zuko had joined them. Maybe Avatar-hunting ran in the Fire Nation Royal Family.) </p><p>But watching the exiled prince free fall through the sky made her heart drop in a way that had nothing to do with how Appa dove to come under the plummeting boy. Before the others could even loosen their grip on the saddle, Katara was pressed up on her knees, hand reaching as far as she could. Calloused fingers grabbed at her arm, and then he was beside her. His body had barely hit the saddle before he twisted to watch Azula continue her plummet. “She’s not going to make it.” </p><p>His voice was rough with disbelief and sadness and exhaustion, raw in a way that reminded Katara of a cavern of green crystals and her fingers against his scar. For the first time since she’d first laid eyes on Azula, the princess looked small and weightless...until she suddenly twisted in the air and propelled herself to the cliff side with fire. Even at their distance, Katara could make out a wicked smile through the mass of dark hair whipping around that pale face. A sigh huffed out beside her. “...Of course she did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Living Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The birth of the heir to the Fire Nation throne becomes living proof of the new unity of the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first came in the summer. The baby was late, took a week longer than expected. Katara was in unbelievable discomfort the entire time. The pain wasn’t constant, but it loomed over her like a shadow, until it finally crashed onto her the day before the summer solstice. </p><p>Sokka and Hakoda had arrived in the capital city a week ahead of her expected delivery date, only to be locked out of the room, left to listen to Katara’s wails of effort and pain. They weren’t alone. Aang was in the palace garden, meditating over the turtle duck pond with his prayer beads clutched in his hands. Toph was with him, pacing the perimeter of the garden while bending a clump of hardened dirt between and around her fingers. She’d only lasted a few minutes in the family wing before she fled to the gardens, the combination of Katara’s screams and the panicked shuffle of healers’ feet overwhelming her.</p><p>And Iroh, dear Iroh, was sitting with Sokka and Hakoda in the parlor area, sharing a pot of tea and kind conversation, disguising his own worries while soothing theirs. Ty Lee and Suki were the only non-healer visitors allowed in the bedroom-turned-delivery room. But any attempts Sokka made at getting updates were brushed aside by Suki on the rare moments she left the room, usually in search of fresh water or clean towels. “She’s fighting, Sokka, but I need to get back.”</p><p>Hours passed. The sun rose into the sky, then sank into the horizon to be replaced by the moon. The light of Yue’s spirit was fading into the sunrise when Suki quietly entered the parlor. She was pale, almost as pale as her Kyoshi warrior paint, and her eyes were rimmed by dark shadows, but she had the widest smile stretched across her face. “Katara’s ok. She loves you all so much, but the healers say she can’t have visitors for a few hours. They want to make sure she and the crown princess get some rest.” </p><p>“...Princess?”</p><p>“A little girl.”</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center"></div>The Fire Lady and daughter of the Southern Water Tribe’s chief could hear the shouts of celebration from down the hall, Sokka’s voice in particular somehow rising over the baby’s cries and healers’ busy shuffling. Her heart felt like it could burst from love, and she could barely muster the energy to tilt her face so her tears didn’t drip onto her daughter’s face.<p>Her daughter. The Crown Princess. The most perfect bundle of joy she’d ever been blessed enough to lay eyes on. Her ruddy cheeks couldn’t hide the light brown tint of her skin, and her head was covered in wispy black curls. She had Hakoda’s lips and Zuko’s strong nose, and when her eyes blinked open, they were wide like Katara’s and had a burnt amber hue. </p><p>“Like Roku’s eyes.” </p><p>There was only one person who could make her look away from her daughter. The Fire Lord, a hero of the 100 Year War, Rebuilder of Nations, Katara’s husband, and now father of the Crown Princess, was pressed against her. His arm was secured around her shoulders, his own shoulder supporting her head, and his free hand was stroking their daughter’s hair with the softest touch. “Roku?” </p><p>“Yeah...there aren’t many records about what he looked like, but the ones I’ve read describe his eyes as having that color.” </p><p>“Well...she is his great-great-granddaughter.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Zuko finally met her eyes, and her heart somehow swelled even more when she saw those golden depths swimming with tears. “And she’s our daughter.” </p><p>“Our daughter.” Katara could only manage a gentle nudge of her head against his chin, but he understood immediately, ducking to press his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. She hummed happily into the kiss, and when she pulled away, it was to nestle her head back into his shoulder and finally fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Drabble December challenge has become where I post the numerous WIPs that I never knew what to do with, especially with regards to my Zutara family headcanon. I hope you guys have been enjoying these at least a little bit as much as I've been enjoying editing and finally posting these hehe 💖</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Spine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to the dismay of the Crown Princess, even non-benders can benefit from meditation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The years passed without Hiyoko showing any signs of bending abilities. The Fire Sages seemed nervous, but didn't mention any doubts to Zuko - after all, <em>he</em> had taken a while to show any signs of bending, and there had yet to be a Fire Lord who <em>couldn’t</em> firebend. </p><p>By the time Hiyoko turned six, her parents agreed that, bending or not, she could benefit from some simple training, if only to better direct her energy. Zuko typically meditated with every sunrise and sunset, and it felt like the opposite of a birthday present when Hiyoko was led into the shrine room with her father to join him for his evening meditation. Her confused frown turned stubborn as she watched him light some incense sticks and a small candle, realizing what she had been brought there to do. </p><p>“Daddy.” </p><p>“Yes, little duck?” </p><p>“I don’t wanna meditate.” </p><p>Zuko couldn’t quite bite back his amused smile, and he hoped it came across as understanding when he turned to face his daughter. “I didn’t either, but it’s a really important skill to learn.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Well...do you remember my broadswords?”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“You wanted to learn to fight with them, right?” </p><p>“Yeah!” </p><p>“Before you can learn how to fight, you need to learn how to meditate.” </p><p>“But <em>why?</em>” </p><p>“Ducky, you need a lot of focus to learn to use weapons. If you don’t focus, you can hurt yourself, or someone else. Meditation helps you learn how to focus, and then you can use that when you fight.” </p><p>“So if I meditate, then I can fight?” His eldest had a mischievous tilt to her smile, and she burst into giggles when he lightly tapped her nose in a gentle scolding. </p><p>“You can <em>learn</em> to fight, yes.” </p><p>“Can I fight Kya?”</p><p>“Hyo.”</p><p>Hiyoko was still smiling, but her reluctance was still apparent, and Zuko knew he’d have to use his last resort. “I’ll tell you what. If you can meditate with me everyday for a week, then I’ll ask your mom if I can start teaching you to fight.” </p><p><em>That</em> finally made her eyes light up in excitement. “Really?” </p><p>“Really. But only if you can do this for a week, ok? And you’ll still have to meditate with me when you start training.” </p><p>The little girl nodded eagerly, and immediately sat down on the cushion next to his. Her easy agreement made him doubt if she’d understood the particular details of their deal. But then she screwed her eyes shut with an overzealous focus, spine straight as an arrow, and Zuko decided that the only details he cared about just then were the sound of her uneven breaths and shuffling on the cushion. He would agree to anything, just for this quiet moment with his little girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, sorry this one is a bit late! It's finals week, and my family spent the day yesterday at the temple, so Sunday just...fully escaped me lol </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: One at a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara and Zuko break some big news to the rest of the Gaang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So...what’s the big news?” </p><p>Of course it was Toph who got straight to the point. She at least had the decency to wait for Aang to sweep in, apologies for his tardiness tumbling over themselves out of his lips. The group had only managed to chat for a few more minutes before the earthbender got fed up with beating around the bush. </p><p>Katara glanced at Zuko, and immediately had to choke back a laugh. He had been so excited when it was just the two of them, but as more of their friends came in, he started looking paler and paler, until he looked like he might hurl if he opened his mouth. “You’re really gonna make me do this alone?” </p><p>“No, just…” His hand grabbed at hers under the table, and just like that, he looked steadier, even managing to flash a small smile at her. With a small nod, he looked back at their friends, and announced, “We’re getting married.” </p><p>“WHAT?” “That’s amazing, you two!” “Who asked who? I bet it was Sugar Queen.” “When will the wedding be?” “<em>Where</em> will the wedding be?” “Forget that, can I organize the bachelorette party?” “Toph!” </p><p>“One at a time, you guys,” Katara laughed. “He just proposed last night--” </p><p>“5 yuan, Twinkle Toes.” </p><p>“--so we haven’t really planned much.” Katara knew her grumpy stare at Toph was wasted, but it made her feel better anyway. “What we <em>have</em> planned has mostly been about how our marriage will work, not the wedding itself.” </p><p>“Please tell me you’ll still be the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador,” Sokka pleaded. “Then <em>maybe</em> I’ll forgive you for not getting my blessing.” He barely managed to dodge Suki’s elbow in his ribs while Katara rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m not even going to begin to tell you how messed up that tradition is, Sokka. But yes, I’ll still be the ambassador.” </p><p>“Our relationship won’t change much when we’re married,” Zuko finally piped up, a smile curving his lips at the siblings’ bickering. “Katara will still spend most of her time in the Southern Water Tribe.” </p><p>“Our work rebuilding the tribe will always come first.” Katara’s words finally made Sokka’s indignant frown melt into a relieved smile. “I wouldn’t be marrying Zuko if he didn’t understand that. It might get tricky when we start our family, but we’ll figure that out.” </p><p>The mention of starting a family made Zuko’s smile grow, his eyes flickering back to Katara’s. Neither of them realized it, but the others had noticed the way their gazes met before either of them answered a question, as though they were coming to a silent agreement over what they’d say. </p><p>“Well, however this works out,” Aang suddenly spoke up, “I’m really happy for you two, and you know I’ll do everything I can to help out.” </p><p>It had been years since the war ended, years since Katara had turned down the Avatar and broken his heart...and a couple years less since their friendship had finally returned to what it was before. Katara hadn’t doubted that he would support her marriage to Zuko, but that didn’t stop grateful tears from welling up in her eyes. “Thank you, Aang. That means a lot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I fully believe that Zutara's proposal was private, just between the two of them. No blessings asked (outside of maybe a nervous Zuko asking Iroh what he thought), simply two adults deciding to spend the rest of their lives together. But of course they would let the rest of the Gaang know as soon as possible, as well as Hakoda. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Breathless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brother and husband work together to honor Katara the way she deserves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sokka, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Just <em>trust me,</em> Katara, is that so hard?” </p><p>“Is that a trick question?” </p><p>“...Zuko, call it off! She’s being mean!” </p><p>“<em>Zuko?</em>” The sound of her husband’s name and his laughter from a few yards away made her scramble to pull Sokka’s hands from her eyes, but her brother was regrettably firm in his hold on her. </p><p>“Do you want the surprise or not?”</p><p>“Ok, fine, just...hurry up!”</p><p>Katara had no idea what to expect. A surprise visit from Zuko would have been enough of a treat for her. But the real surprise was beyond anything she could have expected. </p><p>It was a statue, a tall, majestic statue that reached nearly as high as the walls of the Southern Water Tribe, and it was...her. The statue was of her, in her ambassador furs, standing in a waterbending stance, and pouring out of her outstretched hand was a small waterfall that flowed into a pond at her feet. And standing there, at the edge of the pond, was Zuko, a week earlier than his scheduled visit. </p><p>Words failed her. Katara, the ambassador and last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, wife of the Fire Lord, best friend of the Avatar, sister of the Chief, renowned for her fighting spirit and sense of justice, for her ability to negotiate policy and speak up for the common people, was at a loss for words. “What…what is this?” </p><p>“It’s a statue.” </p><p>“Of...me?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Who...how…?” </p><p>“It was Zuko’s idea. We agreed it should be here, but we had to work with Teo to figure out how to make sure the water wouldn’t freeze.” </p><p>“You both…?” </p><p>Sokka couldn’t help it -- the sight of his fierce baby sister looking so surprised and happy and confused made him laugh, and Zuko finally took that as his cue to join the siblings and hug his stunned wife. “Is this a good surprise?” </p><p>“A good surprise?” Katara repeated. The ludicrousy of Zuko’s words seemed to finally shake some sense back into her. “Are you kidding me? I never, in a million years, thought that I would…” She fell back into silence for a moment, staring at these men, at her brother and her husband, who pulled off such an incredible gift for her. “This is...more than I ever expected. Thank you, both of you, so much.” </p><p>“...Sokka, you said she wouldn’t cry.” </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me, dummy,” Katara laughed, and Zuko was more than happy to oblige.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The design of the statue in this is based off of Hayley N. Foster's design in her beautiful Affirm animatic for Zutara Week: https://hayleynfoster.tumblr.com/post/625170876923527168/zutara-week-2020-day-6-affirm-in-case-tumblr </p><p>I really really love writing Katara's dynamics with Sokka, and Sokka's dynamics with Zuko. I don't ship Zukka, but I can understand people who do - they have such a great friendship, and I can easily imagine them being lifelong friends, both in canon and in Zutara fanon. That, coupled with the fact that I *hate* how dirty Bryke did Katara by not giving her a statue in LOK, made me decide that Zuko and Sokka (and hell, the Gaang as a whole) would absolutely make sure Katara was honored the way that she deserves!</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: Can You Feel Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The effects of the final Agni Kai linger, but they're easier for Zuko to deal with when he's not alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko winced, making Katara’s hands pause over his injury. “Does it hurt?” </p><p>“A little,” he groaned. The tension around his jaw and eyes betrayed the truth - it <em>did</em> hurt, and based off the coiled energy Katara could feel through the water, it hurt a <em>lot.</em> It felt familiar, like the energy she’d had to untangle in Aang’s lightning wound, but while the Avatar’s pain was physical and lethal, what she felt in Zuko was deeper. It was the pain of a betrayal, of nearly being killed by a baby sister, of nearly watching a loved one die. Katara’s eyes pricked just from the secondhand sensation - she couldn’t imagine what he must have been feeling.  </p><p>“I’m okay.” Her eyes jerked up to meet his, and she saw a weary smile on his face. “Your healing, it’s helping. It hurts, but I really do feel better afterwards.” </p><p>“I just...wish I could do something more,” Katara sighed, her hands resuming their work. “You nearly died for me, Zuko, and this...doesn’t feel like enough.” </p><p>A pale hand came to rest just under the water that glowed on her hands. “You saved my life, Katara. And besides...getting to spend time with you...it makes it all worth it.” </p><p>When she looked back up at his face, she was treated to the sight of him blushing furiously and valiantly keeping a reassuring smile on his lips. She could feel a matching blush rising to her cheeks as she murmured, “Well...I’ll be sure to keep bothering you, then.” </p><p>Zuko’s mouth automatically opened to correct her - she could already hear him declaring that she “could never be a bother” - but then she flashed him a playful grin, and all that left his mouth was a surprised laugh. Yes, she decided, she would keep finding excuses to spend time with him, if only so she could hear that rare, sweet, joyful laugh as much as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will never not be bitter over the lost potential of these two's friendship/relationship. The show gave us such a tantalizing glimpse at them comforting each other, working together, and understanding each other, and the main reason I don't feel like reading the comics is that I know they don't develop on that beautiful relationship. So...thank god for fandom lol </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: Feelin' Sentimental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waking up before Zuko gives Katara a chance to watch him sleep peacefully, as she reflects on how far they've come together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always felt like a rare gift, the mornings when Katara woke up before Zuko. The circumstances leading up to it weren’t always ideal — usually they were a result of meetings running long or stacks of paperwork or any number of inconveniences that faced a leader as involved as he was. Today, however, Katara knew it was because he always took a while to fall asleep on their first night in the Southern Water Tribe. No matter how many times Zuko visited, he always needed a day to get used to the climate. He never complained, but Katara liked to make sure their first day was dedicated to family time, with no meetings to pull him out of bed early. </p><p>She relished this little routine, if only so that she could watch his face at its most peaceful. The cold of her homeland always seemed to freeze out Zuko’s usual nightmares, leaving his eyebrows relaxed and his lips without their usual frown. He looked a little extra disheveled today: he was sleeping on his stomach, face half-buried in his pillow, his dark hair running wild. Katara gently lifted some strands out of his face, and suddenly realized how long they had gotten. It was easy to miss in their day-to-day lives, but his hair really had been growing. She almost couldn’t remember what he looked like with the shaggy hair of his rebellion. </p><p>Now his hair was long, flowing, and smooth (when it wasn’t tangled from sleep). He had started wearing it half-up, with his top knot only returning for their sparring sessions. When he wore his formal robes and crown, he looked every inch the Fire Lord that no one had believed he could be. There were murmurings of how he would have looked like his father, if it weren’t for his scar and the kindness that lined his face instead of malice. </p><p>In her musings, Katara had started twirling Zuko’s hair around her finger, and she didn’t realize he was awake until she suddenly heard a voice, rough with sleep, mumble, “What’re you doing?” </p><p>She barely kept herself from jumping at his sudden words, and could only hope her cheeky smile covered her surprise. “He wakes!”</p><p>“Hard to sleep when someone’s playing with my hair.” </p><p>Katara’s smile turned fond at that, as she gently brushed his hair across his back. “I was just thinking about how long it’s gotten.” </p><p>“Good thoughts, I hope. Didn’t plan on getting a haircut down here.” </p><p>“Oooh...they were good thoughts, but not as good as the thought of Sokka giving you a haircut.” </p><p>“Since when does Sokka give haircuts?”</p><p>“He doesn’t.” </p><p>“For Agni’s sake, Katara.” He pressed his whole face into his pillow to groan, but not before Katara caught a glimpse of his smile. </p><p>Yes, these mornings were her favorite, when they could start the day with quiet conversations and laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone who's read any of my Psycho-Pass fics (though I imagine the Venn Diagram of Psycho-Pass fans and ATLA fans is two separate circles lol) will know that I love writing pillow talk and early morning conversations. I'm thrilled to be able to add Zutara to the canon of couples I've written just...chatting in bed hehe 💖</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18: Obvious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko learns that his careful concealment of his feelings for Katara was never quite as thorough as he'd thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their sparring had seemed to evolve with their relationship. Gone were the days of flushed cheeks and averted eyes when they found themselves pressed against each other. Now Katara was shameless in her flirtation, all fluttering lashes and knowing smirks, and Zuko was only too happy to play along…until he realized something. </p><p>The epiphany came to him when he managed to pin Katara to the ground, his hands pressed her wrists against the damp earth and their chests brushing each other with each heaving breath. The pose made a memory rise unbidden to his mind: they had been in this exact pose when they kissed for the first time, Katara leaning up to press their lips together before pulling away with wide eyes and mumbled apologies. </p><p>The fond smile on her lips now told Zuko she was thinking the same thing. “Something on your mind?” </p><p>“I’m just...realizing something,” he muttered, letting her go and sitting back on his heels. “The first time you kissed me...did you already know how I felt about you?” </p><p>Katara’s brows had been furrowed in confusion over Zuko’s sudden seriousness, but now she grimaced, and it was all the admission of guilt he needed. “Hang on...all those times that I...froze up during our practices, did you...do that on purpose?” </p><p>“Zuko…” Her words were gentle, and she moved to his side carefully, as though she didn’t want to spook him. He didn’t look upset, just confused, and she didn’t want to tempt his temper. </p><p>“How did you even know that would work?” </p><p>“...You really don’t know?” He was the most capable leader the Fire Nation had had in generations, but that confused, oblivious boy was still in there. Katara couldn’t help smiling at the earnest curiosity on his face, even as it changed to amused exasperation. “Would I be asking if I knew?” </p><p>“Zuko…,” she tried again, “I love you with my whole heart—"</p><p>“I love you, too.” </p><p>“—so please don’t be upset when I say this.” She paused, waiting for him to nod slowly before she continued. “When there wasn’t a war to worry about, it didn’t take very long for me to notice how you felt. You were...kind of obvious.” </p><p>“<em>What?</em> Why didn’t you say anything?” </p><p>“Because I thought I was just as bad! But then you never...<em>did</em> anything, so eventually I just...took matters into my own hands?” </p><p>Silence followed her words. Zuko simply stared at her, his eyes darting around her face as though he were searching for something...and then he smiled. It was full of disbelief and bemusement, but it was a smile nonetheless. “You know me way too well.” </p><p>“Maybe...but I love everything I know of you,” Katara murmured. Zuko’s smile broadened at that, and he finally, <em>finally</em> gave her the kiss she’d been waiting for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoopsy doodle, I feel super behind on these! I'm gonna do my best to get caught up. It was my bad, finals ended and I got a break from work, and for some reason I just...couldn't bring myself to open my laptop back up to do more writing. Turns out I'd subconsciously associated my laptop with schoolwork and didn't wanna touch it after school was done! Yikes! </p><p>Anyway, I'm gonna get back on top of this and hopefully finish before the month ends. Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who has been reading my drabbles, I can't begin to tell you what your support's meant to me! It's because of your support that I even felt the motivation to come back to this event and try to see it through. 💖🥺</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19: Crashing Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara shows Zuko how to enjoy a day at the beach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zuko!” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Katara could see him sprawled under a parasol, his feet the only things exposed to the sun. “Stop being such a bum! The water’s great!” </p><p>“So is the sand!” he called back with a cheeky grin. </p><p>She wasn’t really annoyed, and even if she had been, it would have been impossible to be irritated at how playful he was being. It spoke to how relaxed and happy he felt right now, a rarity in their hectic lives. </p><p>Still, she refused to take a beach trip without getting her husband into the water. After a moment’s thought, she asked with a shout, “You don’t have any parchment around, do you?” </p><p>“What? No, why would I- AGNI!”</p><p>As soon as she had that confirmation, Katara bent a stream of water around him, and dragged him into the ocean. He surfaced with a splutter, and spun on Katara as well as he could in the deep water. “Oh, you are so getting it.” </p><p>“Really? I thought we were in <em>my</em> element.” </p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything in response to that, simply shot her a grin before lunging at her. Before she could block his way, he was tackling her under the waves, holding her flush against his body. Her eyes burned with the salt water when she pried them open, but it was worth it for the view that greeted her: Zuko, shaggy hair floating, a wide smile stretched across his face, and his eyes looking almost green in the blue water. </p><p>Katara couldn’t resist - she kissed him, making bubbles rise around them with each parting of their lips. Even beneath the cool waves, he tasted warm and his skin felt like fire, and Katara suddenly felt light-headed from how much she loved him. This man of the sun and flames, willing to brave the element that was his exact opposite, to be with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I state that Zuko is Katara's husband in this, but I so love that this could happen at any point in their relationship, whether as teenagers or adults or newlyweds or parents. I like to think they would always just...play and have fun with each other, no matter how old they are.</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20: So Sublime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Avatar is busy in the aftermath of the 100 Year War, but Zuko finds a way to bring a piece of home to Katara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They usually ate in the formal dining room, usually reserved for foreign dignitaries and Fire Nation councillors. It had been Toph’s idea, suggested with a self-satisfied grin. “We’re technically ambassadors, aren’t we? I wouldn’t mind living the fancy life again after so long!” </p><p>“Toph-”</p><p>“Just for one night, Sparky, come on!” </p><p>It had lasted more than one night. To the amusement of the servants and the bemusement of the councillors, the teenagers that made up Team Avatar would take their dinners in the formal dining room, filling the stuffy space with laughter and loud stories of their day. So when a night came where most of the group weren’t able to make it to dinner, Katara made her way to the formal dining room on autopilot...and nearly broke the hand that suddenly grabbed her arm on instinct as well. </p><p>“Kat! Katara, it’s me!” </p><p>“Zuko! Spirits, you scared me!” The Fire Lord was in his loose-fitting casual clothes, hair released from his usual top knot, looking for all the world like the boy he was back on Ember Island. The sight made Katara relax, though she still kept a hold on the hand circling her arm. “Are you heading to dinner too?” </p><p>“Actually...that’s why I wanted to catch you.” He fidgeted under her skeptical brow. “Since we’ll be the only ones around for dinner, I thought...I thought we could eat in the family dining room.” </p><p>“Oh...ok.” </p><p>Zuko smiled at her easy, surprised agreement and let go of her arm...but she kept a hold on his hand, letting him lead her to the more intimate dining area with their shy fingers entangled. Even in the dim light, she could see his good ear redden, and that just made her fingers tighten around his. </p><p>She’d expected the smaller dining table to be covered with the familiar Fire Nation fare, with dishes from the other nations dotting the spread. But what she saw instead made her gasp: Southern Water Tribe food, filling the room with the comforting smell of seal meat and boiled blood. It smelled of home, her home, bringing her homesickness to the forefront of her mind and making her eyes prick with tears. </p><p>“Katara?” Zuko’s concerned voice brought her back to herself, and she looked into golden eyes that were wide with alarm. “I’m sorry, I thought- I didn’t mean to--” </p><p>“Why are you apologizing?” </p><p>“You’re crying, I didn’t want to--” </p><p>“Zuko, I’m crying because it’s perfect. How did you even make all this?” </p><p>Zuko relaxed with her reassurances, and his smile had a cautiously proud tilt. “I...I wanted to do something...to thank you for saving me after the Agni Kai.” </p><p>“Oh, Zuko--” </p><p>“Sokka and my uncle took over the kitchens for the afternoon. We couldn’t find all of the ingredients, but Sokka took his best guess at some substitutes, and Uncle figured out the steps that Sokka forgot.” Katara snorted at that -- Sokka had never bothered to learn to cook when back home, always deeming it a “woman’s job.” The fact that he’d even attempted any work in the kitchen now spoke to how much he’d grown during their journey. </p><p>And the idea of Southern Water Tribe food being cooked in the Fire Nation royal kitchens because of the newly-crowned Fire Lord...who was standing at her side, fidgeting with nervous pride, every inch the shy boy she had found herself falling for over the past months. Katara couldn’t help it - she pressed a soft kiss to his scarred cheek, making his fidgeting cease in favor of a stunned stillness. “It smells sublime, Zuko. Thank you so much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this while catching up on His Dark Materials lmao hope that doesn't show! Will I ever get tired of Zuko surprising Katara and treating her like the queen she is? Certainly not during this month, that's for sure! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21: Tired Of These Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A diplomatic trip to the Northern Water Tribe coincides with a natural phenomenon that Katara refuses to let Zuko miss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was grudging as he followed her to the walls surrounding the capital city of the Northern Water Tribe. Katara could see it in his heavy eyelids and slow steps - this son of the sun was not made for late night excursions like this, especially after a long day of deliberations over rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe. But he still followed her, trusting her to make the late hour worth it, and the feeling of that trust, like so many things about him, felt warm in Katara’s chest. </p><p>“These stairs are hard enough during the day,” he still grumbled as they made their way up to the top of the walls. </p><p>“Quit whining,” Katara laughed, helping him up the last few steps. “I promise it’ll be worth it.” </p><p>“What are we doing up here?”</p><p>“You’ve never seen the Northern Lights, right?” Zuko’s frown turned thoughtful at that. Katara knew he had read about them, but she could only imagine how much Fire Nation textbooks tried to downplay their magnificence. “I have it on good authority that they’ll be happening tonight.”</p><p>“How come no one else is out to watch it?” </p><p>“Because the people who live here have grown up with the Northern Lights. You, Fire Lord, weren’t so lucky.” She flashed an innocent smile that he saw right through, but he couldn’t help laughing as he finally sat next to her. Their legs dangled high above the ground, but Katara knew she could bend the snow to cushion their fall if either of them happened to slip. </p><p>They sat in silence for some minutes, Katara’s head comfortable on Zuko’s shoulder. Fire is an impatient element, and Zuko had just opened his mouth to ask how much longer it would take...when the sky above them was suddenly bright with streaks of green and purple, dancing like ribbons over the stars. The city below them was awash with the bright colors, lit up as though it were the middle of the day. </p><p>Katara heard a gasp from next to her, and felt a hand grab at hers, clutching as though she were a lifeline. When she stole a glance at her companion, she was greeted by part lips and eyes wide with wonder, their usual gold turned a bright green from the dancing lights. She let Zuko enjoy the show for a moment before she gave in to the urge to lean in and whisper, “Was it worth it?” </p><p>He didn’t reply for a moment, loathe to turn away from the display. When he did turn to her, she had just enough time to see a broad smile before his lips were on hers in a tender kiss. She could feel his thanks and wonder and joy in the way his mouth moved on hers, and she couldn’t help laughing into the kiss. She was breathless when he pulled away to murmur, “Thank you. I can’t believe I almost slept through this.” </p><p>“You’re welcome, love.” Zuko’s smile widened at the endearment, and Katara couldn’t help mirroring it as they settled back into each other, his arm warm around her shoulders while they watched the snow and ice be painted by the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22: Stay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the midst of her grief and stress during funeral planning, Katara forgets to take care of herself. </p><p>C/W: Minor off-screen character death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtain over the door rustled with Katara’s entrance, the soft noise just enough to rouse Zuko from the fitful doze he had fallen into. “Hey,” he mumbled, quickly lighting a candle as Katara collapsed onto their blankets. “How did everything go?” </p><p>“As well as it could...Grandpa Pakku wanted the funeral to be fancier, fit for Northern Water Tribe royalty, but Sokka convinced him that that’s not what Gran Gran would’ve wanted. Her family is here, and we have the supplies we need. She would be happy with that.” Her words ended with a sigh that matched the weariness lining her body. When she didn’t say anything else, Zuko carefully took her hand, bringing her attention to him. “You’re exhausted, Katara. Can I do anything to help you sleep?” </p><p>His words brought her first smile of the night to her lips. The day had passed in a blur of funeral planning and fighting the grief that threatened to collapse on her at any moment. Of course <em>he</em> had to be the one to remind her to take care of herself. “Just...stay with me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Everything caved in the moment she was in his arms. The grief of losing the woman who had raised her, and seeing her father and brother, always so strong, bend under their own loss. The stress of planning a funeral, the scrutiny and pity and sympathy of those in the tribe who had seen her and Sokka grow up, her frustration with Pakku...all of it broke inside her, and came spilling out in tears and sobs that made her body ache as much as her heart. </p><p>Zuko didn’t say a word. He simply held her, accepted her tears as they soaked into their clothes, and pressed silent kisses into her hair. And he kept holding her, as her sobs quieted, her breathing slowed, and her body stilled into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for Gran-Gran's death in this...hers was the least painful loss I could write about, but of course it's still sad. This is the last drabble on the sadder side, at least out of the pieces I've written so far, so you can go forward without worrying about another character death. Thank you for reading this far! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23: Wanting More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara usually isn't scared to ask for what she wants, except for when it comes to one thing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiyoko said the funniest thing to me today.” </p><p>“Oh?” Zuko turned from the dresser, his fingers still rubbing at where his crown had been digging at his scalp. Katara pretended to be focused on braiding her hair, but she could feel Zuko’s eyes on her. She kept her voice carefully nonchalant as she continued. “She said she wished she had a brother, because she thought a brother wouldn’t mess with her things as much as Kya does.” </p><p>“Where’d she get an idea like that?” </p><p>“Definitely not from Sokka.” Her nerves ebbed a bit at the sound of Zuko’s quiet chuckle. “But...it did get me thinking.” </p><p>“Did it really?” </p><p>After years of marriage and two children, she shouldn’t have still felt a flush creep up her neck at the sound of his voice getting closer. Her skin warmed, as if in anticipation for his hands, but she pressed on, refusing to be distracted. “Mm-hm…” She forced herself to look up and meet his eyes in the mirror, unsurprised to find them much closer than before. “It might be nice...having a little prince running around...maybe a waterbender to settle the girls down?” </p><p>“A waterbending prince? Should we hope for two firsts in one?” Zuko asked with a small smile. His hands rested on Katara’s shoulders, gently bringing her to lean against him. </p><p>“I’d be happy with a waterbender or a prince, or both, or neither.” Katara tangled his fingers with hers and brought them forward to rest against her collarbones, the fire beneath his skin warming her up. “I know we mostly planned on two, but...building this family with you, Zuko...it’s been everything I could’ve dreamed of. You’ve been everything I hoped for and more as a partner and the father to my children. Hearing Hiyoko say she wants a brother, another sibling at all...it’s made me dare to dream that maybe we could grow this family just a little more.” </p><p>Zuko was quiet for a moment, and Katara watched his eyes drift from hers to the reflection of their hands resting just beneath her throat. One of his thumbs grazed the edge of her mother’s necklace, and he began tracing the carved stone as he thought. When he spoke again, his voice was rougher than usual, and it took Katara a moment to realize that his eyes were shiny with tears. “You really want a third? You want to raise another child with me?” </p><p>“I do...what about you?” </p><p>“I think...I think we should talk about it more, but...I think I want that too.” </p><p>As soon as those words left him Katara stood and leaped into his arms, making a surprised laugh burst out of him as she pressed kisses across his face between gasps of “thank you, thank you, thank you!” She eventually stilled, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye. “Hey, Zuko?”</p><p>“Yes, Katara?” </p><p>“No matter what we end up doing...remember what I said. And know that I meant every word of it. I love the life we’ve built together, but most of all, I love you.” </p><p>Zuko pulled her in for a kiss, his lips brushing against hers as they formed the words, “You’re my heart, Katara.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to many feelings over the family Zutara could build together 🥺 Of course they'd both like a child who inherited their respective bending abilities, but I'm certain they'd love their kids no matter what they were or weren't able to bend. (I believe this about Aang too, I hate that Bryke turned him into a discriminating, frankly terrible dad.) </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24: Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko isn't the only one with hidden talents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all that he had grumbled about it during his years in exile, Zuko really did appreciate the tsungi horn. It was one of the few things he’d excelled at over Azula growing up, though he never admitted it — that was more a source of teasing than pride for him. But still, Uncle Iroh had always encouraged him to keep up the skill, and now, sitting here in the royal gardens with Katara watching him in surprised admiration, Zuko couldn’t feel anything but grateful that he had been forced to keep practicing the instrument. </p><p>It only took one “play for me” from his lover for him to sit on the stone bench and awkwardly settle into the playing position. He had expected the first note to be a little out of tune, had expected Katara’s little huff of laughter at his sheepish smile, and had expected the notes to return to him as he refamiliarized himself with the instrument. </p><p>What he didn’t expect was Katara to quietly rise to her feet and begin moving to his notes. As her arms moved through bending stances, the water from the turtleduck pond behind her began to rise, until she had a sparkling stream of water flowing with her movements. She moved through her regular waterbending forms, but set to the music, she looked as though she were dancing, her arms and the water they bent flowing with the notes Zuko played. </p><p>She was beautiful and ethereal, and Zuko’s performance suddenly became secondary to the vision moving before him. He was almost loath to end the song, wanting to watch her dance forever, but he could barely remember the song, much less improvise off it. As the final notes faded away, Katara let the water flow back into the pond, and turned to him with a breathless smile. “That was beautiful, Zuko.”</p><p>“Yeah...yeah, you were.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, I will never get enough of writing Zuko openly in awe of Katara, tyvm</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 25: Here With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trips back home are a sweeter with her love at her side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara’s blood felt like it was singing whenever she was back on a Southern Water Tribe ship. She had gotten used to the Fire Nation, but it wasn’t home. Coming back from her ambassador trips was always bittersweet -- she was thrilled to go home, but dreaded leaving Zuko’s side. But this time…</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” </p><p>Katara turned from the railing to smile at Zuko. It seemed like each time he emerged from their cabin, he had another layer on. Still, he was handling the trip south much better than Katara expected, most likely because of the fire within him. “Must be the excitement of going home...and bringing you with me.” </p><p>Zuko’s smile was reserved, even as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Katara. “I’m glad you’re excited.” </p><p>“You’re not.” </p><p>“I am, but...I’m also nervous.” </p><p>“You’ve been there before.” </p><p>“As the Fire Lord. Never as your fiance.” </p><p>That made her turn in his arms to look him in the eye. “Zuko...they already know we love each other, they know we’ve loved each other for a long time.” </p><p>“And not all of them are happy about it.” </p><p>“But my father is, and so is Sokka. Gran Gran and Master Pakku took some time, but they got there. They’re who matter. The rest of my people...even if they don’t like us together, they trust my judgment. They’ll come around, especially when they come to know you.” A gentle hand came to rest on his scar, fingertips tracing the ridges around a closed eye. “Until then, you’ll have to trust me to stand by you, just like you do for me in the Fire Nation.” His eyes opened to see her smiling with a raised eyebrow. “You <em>do</em> trust me, don’t you?” </p><p>“With my life...and my heart.” </p><p>“Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 26: Keep Me Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The non-bending Crown Princess has learned not to envy her younger sister's firebending abilities...except for when they visit their mother's icy homeland.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heyyyyy Kya.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I didn’t even say anything!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“C’mon, Kya, please?”</p><p>“Your toes are too cold.” </p><p>“You’re a <em>firebender</em>, you could help with that!”</p><p>“I don’t wanna bend, I wanna sleep.” </p><p>“Kyaaaaaaa--” </p><p>“You must be the world’s whiniest Crown Princess.” </p><p>“Just a few minutes, I’m so cold!”</p><p>“Iroh isn’t cold.” </p><p>“He’s a waterbender, he’s meant for this kind of weather.” </p><p>“Hyo, will you shut up and go to sleep?” </p><p>“I’ll debone your fish for the rest of the week if you warm me up.”</p><p>That finally got Kya’s attention. She squinted up at her elder sister. “You’re gonna debone my fish for a whole week if I warm you up for a few minutes?” </p><p>“Not just tonight, you’d do it for the rest of the week too.” Hiyoko squirmed in the silence that followed her words. She knew Kya was doing it on purpose, and she didn’t want it to work...but her toes felt like they would freeze off of her feet if she waited much longer. “And...and I’ll eat your sea prunes. You can have my seal meat.” </p><p>“...Fine.” </p><p>In the next room, their parents were stifling laughter over the bits of the argument that had reached them through the wall. “Maybe we should give Hiyoko some coals you can heat up for her,” Katara whispered around her silent shakes of laughter. </p><p>“Nah, she needs the negotiation practice.” Zuko caught his wife’s finger before she could poke him. “I’m serious, she won’t let Kya sucker her into terrible deals like this for much longer. And besides...their bickering is a lot funnier when they don’t expect us to help stop it.” </p><p>Katara rolled her eyes at that, but she couldn’t shake off her smile and laughs. He was right, of course: the dramatic streak their children had inherited from them could make for some peak entertainment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm an only child, but I obviously have friends who have siblings, and it's always fun to watch them bicker as long as I don't get pulled into the argument. 😅 Hopefully I do that sibling bickering justice, I'm truly pulling from being an outside observer IRL and...watching Katara and Sokka bicker in ATLA, and Alexis and David bicker in Schitt's Creek lmfao</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27: Don't Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko's past makes him fear the future.</p><p>C/W: Discussions of past abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a confession.” </p><p>Katara paused in playing with Zuko’s fingers to look up at him, brows furrowed in worry. It was rare for him to be so direct in wanting to discuss something, and she could guess that he had been planning his words during what she’d thought was a comfortable bedtime silence. His eyes looked nervous when they met hers. “It’s, um...well...you want kids one day, right?”</p><p>“Yes...just like you do,” she answered carefully. </p><p>“Right...yeah, except--” He cut himself off, and he started fiddling with her fingers in a way that practically screamed how scared he was for this conversation. </p><p>“Zuko?” </p><p>Her voice seemed to bring him back to himself. He went completely still for a moment before he began again. “You already know about what my father did to our family. He tore it apart all for his need for power. My mother’s gone, Azula’s mind is broken, and I’m scarred. My mind would be broken, too, if it weren’t for Uncle.” He had an arm draped over Katara’s shoulders, and as he spoke, his fingers began tracing idle patterns into her skin. It was as if he were distracting himself from his trauma, just enough to be able to talk about it. </p><p>“They say...that kind of abuse can run in cycles. Abused children can grow up to become abusers. And I know Uncle Iroh has been more of a father to me than my own father ever was, but sometimes I worry that...part of him lives on in me. And I’m so scared...Katara, I’m so scared…” </p><p>A choking sound escaped him instead of words, and Katara could see tears welling up in those golden eyes, despite the way his jaw clenched with the effort of holding them back. “Zuko...oh, my heart…” </p><p>Her soft words broke the last of his resolve, and she had just shifted to sit upright in time to let his silent tears fall into the curve of her neck. It was her turn to consider her next words. When she spoke, her lips brushed against his ear, letting her quiet voice reach him perfectly. “Do you remember when we were in the crystal catacombs? And I told you your face was what I saw when I thought of the enemy?” </p><p>“...Is that supposed to make me feel better?” </p><p>“Hush, you.” She smiled at the feeling of him shaking from quiet laughter instead of tears. “When I look at you now, Zuko...I see the man I love. I see strength and bravery, but I also see kindness and compassion and a drive to be the best person possible. I see someone who will teach his children to value love, kindness, peace, and respect, because they’ll see him rebuild a country with those values.” Zuko finally raised his head from her shoulder, letting her look into his bloodshot eyes. “Where you came from doesn’t determine who you will be, love. You know that better than any of us. We won’t be perfect parents - no one ever is - but we will try our best. And Zuko...your best is an amazing thing to see.” </p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything for a moment, simply pressed his forehead to Katara’s and let it rest there, breathing in their shared air. But then, in a voice so soft she almost missed it, she heard, “I can’t wait to build a life with you.” </p><p>“...I’m ready whenever you are.” There was that laugh again, surprised and bright and joyful, and Katara could feel her broadest smile stretch across her face as he dropped a sweet kiss to her nose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two share the love languages of acts of service, quality time, and physical touch. But Katara's unique love language is words of affirmation, and Zuko's is gift giving. I will not be taking any critiques of my headcanon at this time!! (But I will be taking critiques and comments of this drabble hehe)</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 28: Heavenly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When two selfless people come together, they tend to take care of each other more than themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. He was faced away from the windows, but Zuko could feel the late hour in the itching of his eyelids. The servants had long since been sent away, their reluctant murmurs waved away with a kind smile. “It’s not your fault I left this for so long,” he’d told them, “and I can defend myself if anything happens. Go get some sleep. One of us ought to be well-rested tomorrow.” </p><p>That had been an hour or so ago, he really couldn’t tell. All he knew was that the pile of finished documents was slowly getting larger than the pile of forms he still had to get through, and that was his sole comfort that evening. </p><p>When the door to his study slowly creaked open, he was too tired to even jump from surprise. His eyes remained fixed to his work, and he mumbled, “I really don’t want to order you to get some rest.” </p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” </p><p>That voice finally made his head jerk up. There she was, Lady Katara, a vision in her blue nightclothes and robe that matched her twinkling eyes. “Katara? What are you still doing up?” </p><p>“That should be my line, I’m the one who rises with the moon,” she chastised him with a smile. As she spoke, she made her way over to his desk, sparing a curious glance for the paperwork covering the wood surface. “Why are <em>you</em> still up, Your Majesty? And all by yourself?”</p><p>“My procrastination caught up with me,” he sighed, leaning back in his chair to rub at his aching eyes, “and I didn’t want to keep any of the staff up with me.” </p><p>“If it’s too late for the staff, then it’s too late for the Fire Lord.” Katara perched herself on the edge of his desk and gently brushed away some of the strands that had come loose from Zuko’s topknot. “I love the kindness you show to them, Zuko, and I know they love you for it too, but you really need to show that same kindness to yourself.” </p><p>“I know...you’re right, of course you’re right. But I’ve already left this too long, Kat.” </p><p>“Then come to bed now, and you can wake up a little earlier before your meeting to finish this up. It looks like you don’t have much left, anyway.” </p><p>“If I wake up early, then Shinya will have to wake up too…” </p><p>“Shinya won’t have to do a thing.” Katara had a teasing smile on her lips. “You can get ready the Southern Water Tribe way.” </p><p>“Taking a bath in ice-cold water?” </p><p>“No, dummy, you can get ready with the help of your wife instead of your valet.” The fingers that had brushed his hair from his face came down to stroke at his cheek, and he found himself leaning into the gentle touch, eye fluttering close despite himself. “Come to bed, Zuko. The moon and stars have been out for hours now, the heavens are telling you to get some sleep.” </p><p>“The heavens told you personally?” </p><p>“Of course. Yue herself told me to drag you to bed.” </p><p>“Well...who am I to say no to the moon?” His eyes opened to meet hers, and the adoration in his golden depths told her he was already looking at the moon and stars...<em>his</em> moon and stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't know how to make it more clear in-story, but Shinya is the name I made up for Zuko's valet/manservant. </p><p>There's such a sweet sort of love in making sure your loved ones get enough rest, or at least take care of themselves when they're so prone to forget. I've had this kind of exchange with my roommates and friends and parents, and have witnessed it between my parents as well. It can be annoying at the moment, especially when I'm on the receiving end, but the love is always felt. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 29: In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With two life-altering scars on Zuko's body, Katara is scared to think of how much further he will push himself to protect the innocent and loved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lightning bolt scar always filled Katara with a million unnameable emotions. What could she feel for the moment that both told her how Zuko felt for her and nearly took him away? It wasn’t pretty - the scar tissue almost matched the scar on his face, a twisted red starburst just below his heart with thin white lines spidering across his chest, like several tiny lightning bolts forever etched into his skin. </p><p>It wasn’t pretty, and yet Katara’s fingers always seemed drawn to it as she lay in bed with Zuko, her head cushioned on his shoulder while her fingers traced the lines of his body. He didn’t seem to mind, and had even gotten used to her gentle perusal of his scars. But then one night, when Katara had unknowingly been much more subdued than usual, Zuko suddenly broke their comfortable silence with a quiet voice. “It doesn’t hurt, you know.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“The scar.” Katara’s hand instinctively jerked away, but he caught it and gently pressed it against the scar tissue. “You were staring at it with that serious look...I wasn’t sure if you were thinking of trying to heal it again.” </p><p>“No...no, I know it’s as healed as it’ll ever be,” Katara murmured with a small, guilty smile. “I just...sometimes can’t believe how close we got...<em>I</em> got to losing you. If Azula had gotten you just a little higher…” Her fingers traced the short path from his scar to where his heart beat, strong and sure and steady. “I...I don’t think I would’ve been able to save you.” </p><p>“Hey.” His hand, like his voice, was gentle as he lifted her chin to make her meet his eyes. “I’m here. You <em>did</em> save me, and I’m here. I’m going to be here for as long as I possibly can, right at your side. This scar is a reminder that I’ll do anything to protect you, and the kids we’ll have one day.” </p><p>“Don’t say that. Don’t be so ready to sacrifice yourself. I don’t...I don’t think I could survive mourning you, Zuko, not now. Not yet. Not for a long time.” </p><p>“You could. I know you could. But I don’t plan on testing that out for a long time. You’re my heart, Katara, and I would never break my heart.” </p><p>“Good. That is the corniest thing you have ever said to me...but good.” Her smile and words were teasing, but she knew he would see the sincere gratitude and love in her eyes, and she could see that love reflected back at her in shades of gold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very into the fan idea floating around Tumblr that has an unintentional repertoire of corny romantic lines from romance books Iroh accidentally left lying around in the Ship of Exile(tm). Romance books would remain a guilty pleasure for Theatre Kid Zuko(tm), even during his adult, married life. And Katara loves it. She rolls her eyes at the results it causes, but she loves it. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day 30: Forever Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No matter how much planning she does, Katara knows no wedding would be complete without one guest in particular.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara knew wedding planning would be a nightmare, much less planning two weddings. Still, every since she and Zuko had begun discussing the possibility of marriage, they knew they wanted two weddings: one in the Southern Water Tribe, just for their friends and family (and however many tribe members managed to guilt Hakoda into giving away an invitation), and one in the Fire Nation, largely publicized and politicized and for all the world to see. </p><p>She had help - Iroh was helping Zuko handle the Fire Nation side of things, while Sokka, Hakoda, and Gran Gran helped in the Southern Water Tribe. Perhaps that was why, despite the hustle and bustle of planning, Katara still had time to worry about one guest in particular. </p><p>“Aang?” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You...you remember when the weddings are, right?” </p><p>His smile had an embarrassed tilt to it. “I know I can be forgetful, but Katara...I wouldn’t forget something like that.” </p><p>“So then...you’ll at least be at one of them, right?” </p><p>“What? I’m going to be at both of them, why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>Katara was mortified to feel relieved tears rising to her eyes, but she couldn’t help it. “I just thought...Aang, you’ve been so understanding about Zuko and I, but I wasn’t sure if…” </p><p>The embarrassment on the Avatar’s face gave way to guilt, and before Katara fully realized he was moving, he was on his feet and wrapping her in a hug. “Katara, I’m so, <em>so</em> sorry if I ever made you feel guilty for following your heart. You gave so much to me during the war, but you never owed me a thing, especially not your heart. I owed <em>you.</em> I’m sorry it took so long for me to understand that. I’m thrilled for you and Zuko. I have been for a while now, and I always will be.” </p><p>He pulled away, and Katara was surprised to see tears floating in those grey eyes, at odds with the bright smile on Aang’s face. He had grown up since she’d found him in the iceberg, they all had, but that sweet, friendly, open smile was still the same. “You two are my family, Katara. And you...you’ll always be one of the most important people in the world to me. Of course I’ll be at both weddings. Just try and stop me.” </p><p>Katara wanted to say something, <em>needed</em> to say something in response, but the lump in her throat simply wouldn’t let her. But when she wrapped her arms tight around the airbender and whispered a hoarse, “Thank you,” to his ear, she knew he understood. He always had, and always would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't ship Kataang, but if you don't think Aang and Katara would be one of each other's closest friends for the rest of their lives, then go away, I don't even wanna <em>look</em> at you. (I'm mostly kidding, but like...)</p><p>Yes, Aang would be heartbroken at first if Zuko and Katara had gotten together, but he is so kind and so adaptable and he cares so <em>much</em> for his friends. No amount of heartbreak would make him abandon his friendship with those two, especially Katara, while I imagine Katara would feel a little guilty about everything for longer than she would ever need to. I just really care about their friendship, don't look at me, ugh 😭</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day 31: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bringing a new child to the world is always exhausting, but doing so with 4-year-old and 2-year-old princesses turns baby Iroh's first few days into an endurance test for the parents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had one job: keep the girls busy and away from Katara. He was Zuko, Fire Lord, Bringer of Peace, close friend of the Avatar, a hero of the 100 Year War, and Rebuilder of Nations. He could handle his two daughters, even if they were alarmingly precocious at 4 and 2. </p><p>He should’ve known better.</p><p>“Hiyoko?”</p><p>“Yeah, Daddy?” </p><p>“Where is your sister?” </p><p>“She went to say hi to Mama.” </p><p>Zuko stared at his eldest. “You didn’t try to stop her?” </p><p>“I did! But Kya doesn’t listen to me!” </p><p>“Well...thank you for trying. Do you promise to be quiet in Mama’s room?” </p><p>Hiyoko’s dark amber eyes went wide, and she nodded so fast, her head looked like it could fly off. Zuko knelt in front of her, letting her climb onto his back and hold on tight, before running from the kitchen to the main bedchambers. It was a blessedly short run - their newly-built home in the Southern Water Tribe was much smaller than the Fire Nation palace - but the short distance meant Kya’s stubborn little 2-year-old legs had somehow carried her to the bedroom where Katara was resting. </p><p>Zuko forced himself to slow down just outside the curtain that led to their room, catching his breath before quietly entering. He had run with images of Kya waking up Katara and trying to find toys in the decidedly-toyless chambers, but what he found couldn’t have been more different. </p><p>Kya was curled up on the bed, quiet as a squirrelmouse, but still very much awake. Katara was awake as well, blue eyes still heavy from her nap, and lips stretched in a smile as she whispered something to the toddler. And between them lay baby Iroh, blessedly asleep, his lightly-tinted skin and dark hair barely visible from the blankets bundled around him. </p><p>Zuko carefully let Hiyoko back onto the ground and took her hand before they carefully made their way over to the bed. Katara saw them first, her eyes brightening at the sight of them. “Hey, you two. I was wondering if you were going to join us.” </p><p>“Hey,” Zuko whispered with an embarrassed smile. “Did she wake you?” </p><p>“I was already almost awake.” </p><p>“Our little escape artist got away from me. She was <em>supposed</em> to be helping me and Hiyoko make some tea for you.” </p><p>Kya squirmed under the stern gaze her father pinned on her. “I wanna say hi to Mama!” </p><p>“Kya, I’m always happy to see you, but you need to listen to what Daddy tells you, alright?” With two sets of stern eyes on her, Kya finally had the decency to look abashed. “...Ok.” </p><p>“Daddy,” Hiyoko suddenly piped up, tugging at Zuko’s hand, “Daddy, can I see the baby?” </p><p>“I dunno...you got room for one more up there?” he asked Katara, one brow playfully raised. </p><p>“I have room for two more,” Katara laughed softly. “Just move slow and be quiet. We don’t want to wake Iroh.” </p><p>With her father’s help, Hiyoko got settled at the end of the bundle of blankets that made up Iroh, and Zuko settled himself at Katara’s back, dropping a kiss to her temple. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he whispered for her ears only. “I can get the girls busy with something else.” </p><p>“Shhh, let them get to know their brother a little,” Katara whispered, “I’ve missed you three.” </p><p>“Sokka said we shouldn’t bother you during the day...or night. Healer’s orders, he said.” </p><p>“Sokka has a brain made of seaweed sometimes,” she scoffed, “...but I did enjoy my nap.” </p><p>“Good,” Zuko whispered back with a broad smile. Laying there with the love of his life in his arms and their children cuddled around, he realized, not for the first time: although their family would always move between the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe, they would always bring home with them...in the form of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did it! I really did it!! I finally finished a fandom event all the way through and within the actual event timeline too!! I really didn't think that would happen with a month-long daily event like this, and I definitely let some other things fall to the wayside in my scramble to finish this, but I did it! Take that, 2020!! </p><p>To anyone who has read all the way through this, thank you thank you <em>thank you</em>, I really don't know how to fully express how much your continued readership means to me! This fandom has been such a joy to be a part of and to write for, and this event has certainly challenged my creativity. I'd like to think I've grown from this experience.</p><p>I definitely plan on continuing to write for Zutara/ATLA after this event, but 31 days straight of writing for one ship in one fandom can get a little draining. I have a number of ideas for other pairings and fandoms that I haven't been able to properly dedicate some time to, so I think I'll be stepping back from Zutara for a little bit and focus on those other WIPs for the time being. It won't be for very long - lord knows I have no self control when it comes to my ideas for these two - but I can definitely say my next work won't be Zutara-centric. Hopefully some of you guys will be able to enjoy my other works, but if you're only here for Zutara, rest assured, I will definitely be back with these two! </p><p>Thank you again for reading all these drabbles! I appreciate your patience and loyalty, and I hope these drabbles have been worth the dedication!! Happy New Year to you all!! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>